Drugs, Drinking, and Abusive Boyfriends
by xodreamalittledreamxo
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella gets herself into a lot of trouble. She does drugs, gets drunk every other night and has an abusive boyfriend. What will happen when Edward comes back to check up on Bella? Rated T for now may be changed due to later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob pushed me up against the wall of his room.

"Didn't I tell you to be here 10 minutes ago?" His right arm was pressed up against my neck choking me and his other arm was on the wall.

I had my hands on his arm trying to pull it away so I could breathe. "I'm sorry Jacob." I choked out, "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time you were late." He growled.

He grabbed my right hand with his left and squeezed crushing my hand and possibly broke it. I yelled out in pain as he shut me up by crushing his lips on mine.

I played along at first but then pushed away at him to see his mad expression.

"What the hell, Bella?" He put his hands on my shoulders and I started to run away out of his house when he grabbed my arm and swung me around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home Jacob." I nearly yelled at him."And we're over." I knew that was a big mistake.

He slapped me in the face harder than he ever has and I'm sure that it left a bruise. "No." He yelled at me. "Only I can declare when this relationship is over. And that isn't today."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and brought me back to his room. He threw me on his bed and climbed on top of me and started kissing me with a lot of force. I could tell that he had been smoking before I came over. He was trying to get my shirt off when someone came in through the front door. Jacob looked over his shoulder at the door and turned to me, "You're lucky someone's here. Now… GO!"

With that I got up and rushed out of the house and past his dad ignoring what he was trying to say to me.

I got in my truck and rushed to the nearest club to get my mind off of Jacob.

When I got to the club I went to the bathroom to see if Jacob had left any bruise. I saw that there was a tiny bruise but luckily I had some make up to cover it up.

I came out of the bathroom and went to the bar to order a beer. I finally didn't have to have a fake ID anymore since I was over the age of 21.

I was there for about 30 minutes when a guy came up to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. Um if you don't mind I'd rather be left alone." I said turning away from him.

"Oh come on little girl." He started to play with my hair now which was starting to piss me off.

"No really please just leave me alone."

"Fine then." He said, "But if you ever change your mind, I'm here every Tuesday night."

"Whatever." I said as I turned and saw _him._

I just stared at him for the longest time. He was with his whole family except for his adoptive parents. _What are they doing here? _ I asked myself.

He stood up and that's when I saw that there was another person with them. Was that his girlfriend? Had he moved on? I wanted to go to him and ask him but I couldn't build up the courage to do so.

He turned his head towards me and I looked at the bar. I could see from the corner of my eye that he had seen me and was staring. I saw that he turned to Alice and said something to her.

I glanced up real quick to see him start to come my way. I looked down hoping that he would see that I didn't want to be bothered. I took another swig of my beer and he stopped for a minute but continued to walk towards me.

When he got to me he took the empty seat next to me "Bella." He said.

"Yes that is my name." I said not making eye contact with him because I knew I would break down into tears if I did.

"Yes I know but…H-how are you doing?" He said as he took my beer from my hand.

"Hey give that back!" I said reaching for it accidently making eye contact with him. We stared at each other for about a minute before he broke the silence.

"Sorry I just wanted you to look at me while we talked." He said teasing me as he handed me back my drink. "And you still haven't answered my question. How are you doing?"

"Right. Uh, sorry. I'm doing fine."

"You know I can see the slight bruise through the makeup you're wearing Bella. Plus I can tell in your voice that something's bothering you."

"Maybe it's just that my ex-boyfriend who claimed didn't love me anymore just magically showed up at a bar and is about to ask me a million questions."

"Look I am very sorry about how I left you by lying to you and ever-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by lying to me?"

"I was lying when I left you Bella."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I never stopped loving you. You can even ask my whole family. I've been a mess ever since I left. I'm deeply sorry. And I heard you talking to that other boy and you were talking to him the exact same way you're talking now so I know that I'm only part of the reason that you're upset. Now tell me what else is bothering you and where you got that bruise from?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if he finds out that I told someone, especially you, I'll get in big trouble."

I took another swig of my drink finishing it and asked for another one.

"Please Bella?"

"Fine but you can't tell anyone. Not anyone."

"Okay. I promise I won't."

"Okay. I got a new boyfriend about a year after you left and he drove me to drinking underage, doing drugs, and there's one more thing that I don't think you want to know."

"Please tell me Bella."

"H-he uh abuses me."

"WHAT!" He yelled loud but not loud enough to be louder than the music in the club.

"Shh! Edward you can't just yell it out!" I scolded him putting my finger up to my lips.

"I'm sorry but it's just that why are you still with him if he abuses you?"

"I tried to break up with him earlier but he wouldn't let me. All he did was he made me get this bruise," I said pointing to my cheek, "throw me over his shoulder and try to have sex with me before his father got home and so he stopped."

"Then how did you get away?"

"He let me go right afterwards." I said looking down.

"You look like you're going to throw up and pass out. Let me take you home."

"Fine." I said as I tried to stand up and almost collapsed but was caught by Edward. He just picked me up and carried me out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a bed I've never been in before.

I looked around the room and noticed that even though I had never been in the bed before I had been in the room before. I remembered the floor-to-ceiling windows, the old artifacts, and the big shelf full of music. I stood up and looked at some of the music when Edward walked in the room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I responded putting back one of the CD's.

"Sleep well? I hope the bed was comfortable enough." He said slowly walking over to me.

"No, no the bed was fine. Quite relaxing actually." I glanced back towards the bed.

"Good. I haven't had any reason to use it until now if you know what I mean. No other human has slept on it so I always felt as if it was uncomfortable."

"But what about that blond girl you where with last night? Aren't you guys dating so that would make good reason to use it? " I looked at him confused. "Wasn't she human?"

"Who? Tanya? No she's a vampire. And plus we aren't going out. I've never been interested in her."

"Then why was she all over you then huh?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"She's always been like that. I'm glad that I spotted you last night or else I wouldn't have gotten a good excuse to leave and get away from her." He said with relief in his voice.

"I guess I am good for something then." I said making eye contact with him.

"Which is what?" His eyes glistening. "What are you good for?"

"Helping you get away from people who you don't wanna be around." I looked down. "I should probably be getting back now."

"No please Bella stay? Don't go back to Jacob and do all the bad things he's making you do." He said running with inhuman speed to get to me.

"I have to go back Edward. If I don't then he'll hurt me more than he ever has before. And possibly other people."

"Then I'll stop him."

"You can't stop him Edward. You're a vampire, he's a werewolf you'll both get each other killed and I can't stand to lose either of you." I took his hand in mine. "Especially you. I can't lose you again right after I got you back. So please promise me that you won't go after him. Okay?"

"Okay." He promised with a sigh. "Wait. Did you just say that he was a werewolf?"

"Yeah. He told me that his grandfather was the chief when you guys made the treaty all those years ago."

"You're going out with a werewolf? Bella I left so that you could keep out of danger not get yourself into more!" He was only partially yelling at me.

"I'm sorry Edward but when you left he was the one to help me get back on my feet. He took me in and healed me. Helped me out. Then after a while we started going out and about two months into our relationship, he changed. He got into doing drugs and drinking and then he got me into doing it all and before when I was refusing he started abusing me. I did it to see if the abusing would go away but it didn't. I didn't break up with him earlier because I thought that he would get past all the drugs and drinking and he would go back to the loving Jacob that I got to know and started to fall in love with but it never came back. He started to make me believe in love again when you couldn't give it to me." I took a pause and looked into his eyes. They were full of anger.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling." He looked at me lovingly, "I wasn't trying to be mean. But just promise me that you at least won't do the drugs anymore. You can drink since you're over the legal age but just don't get so drunk that you all of a sudden wake up in some stranger's bed?"

"Okay." I said. "Just to let you know, I've never been drunk enough to wake up in someone else's bed." We both laughed then he hugged me and I hugged back. "I should be going now." I turned to leave and made it out the front door to realize that my car wasn't here.

"Need a ride?" Edward asked walking out with a pair of keys walking toward his car.

"Thanks." I said as I got in the car, "Why didn't you bring my car back?" I asked looking at him in the driver's seat.

"Because I wanted to take you home." He glanced at me grinning my favorite crooked grin.

"Why?"

"So that I knew where you lived."

"But what about my truck?" I panicked.

"Don't worry I'll have Alice drop it off in the next hour." He smiled at me as we pulled onto the highway to get to my house. "Do you still live with Charlie or do you have a place of your own?"

"A place of my own." I said with a little disappointment on my face.

"When did you move out?"

"I didn't move out." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I saw him look at me through the corner of my eye.

"I was-uh-kicked out." I whispered.

"What? I mean, why were you kicked out?" He put his eyes back on the road.

"Charlie caught me drinking and smoking pot in my room with Jacob once. He said that he didn't want to send me and Jake to jail so he made me pack my things, show him my secret hiding places for the drugs, and the he told me to get out and to never bother him again." A tear slid down my cheek and I felt Edward pull the car over to the side of the road and completely stop.

He completely turned to face me, "I'm not gunna judge you Bella if that's what you think."

"Why not?" I cried harder and closed my eyes and tried to turn my head away from him to look out the window. "Why do you feel bad for someone that does drugs and started drinking underage with an abusive boyfriend and got kicked out of my own house with nowhere else to go?"

He put his icy hand under my chin and turned my face so that I was looking at him. "You made mistakes in the past Bella. I understand that. We all do that. I'm just glad that you did it and so you learned from the mistake. I'll still love you just as much as I did before." He leaned in and kissed me then pulled away an inch to look at me. "And don't you forget it either."

"Okay." I said feeling a lot better.

"Now stop crying okay?"

"Okay." He pulled away and buckled his seatbelt back up and got back on the highway as I wiped my eyes. I directed him the rest of the way to my house and when we got there he turned off his car.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he was getting out to open my door.

"Am I not allowed to come inside?" I thought about that to make sure there weren't any messes where he might go.

"I don't mind." I said getting out.

"Okay then let's go."

We walked inside and I turned on the lights as I went deeper into the house.

"Now are you going to take me on a tour or not? Let's start upstairs." He made his way up the stairs and down the hallway my room was at. I couldn't remember if I had cleaned up all the clothes that were on the floor including my bras and underwear.

I guess he already found out since he already opened the door to my room. Uh-oh.

**Well? How was it? Please R&R! -xodreamalittledreamxo**


	3. Chapter 3

There were clothes all over the room. I immediately stand in front of Edward and put my hand to his eyes so that he couldn't see.

"You need to go wait downstairs for a couple minutes." I told him as I pushed him out of the way.

"Why?" He asked. I closed the door behind us when I had pushed him out the door.

I took my hand off his face. "Because you can't see my room yet."

"Why? Does it really look that bad?"

"Yes it does so go downstairs and I'll get you when I'm done." I said trying to push him towards the stairs.

"Fine." He said and started walking down the stairs.

I ran into my room and shut the door. I threw every piece of clothing into the hamper and will figure out which ones are clean and which ones are dirty. I saw that my bed was made into a mess so I quickly made it but ruffled up the sheets a little to make it look a little sloppy. I took one last look around the room to make sure there weren't any more clothes lying around.

When I was sure that there were no more clothes on the floor, I went downstairs to get Edward. When I got down there he was in the living room looking at the pictures I had of me and Jacob. I walked over to him and stood beside him.

"You were happy with him weren't you?" He looked at me with sorrow in his golden eyes.

"Before he became an ass, yes I was." I said looking back at him. "Come on. Let me take you on that tour that you wanted." I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Now why couldn't I see your room?"

"Because it was a mess. It had clothes all over it! I wasn't gunna let you see it like that." I said opening the door to my room.

He walked in and took a look around. He looked towards my closet and said, "You know Alice wouldn't allow your closet to look like this?"

"She can deal with it." I said in a playful voice.

He chuckled a little and went over to my desk and picked up my kindle and turned it on. "Why do you have the regular non-touch screen kindle instead of the new kindle fire?" He asked eyeing me.

"Because I got this when it first came out and plus I don't understand the other one because all people usually do on it is buy apps and play games instead of reading like it was made for."

"Good reasoning. Now what's your password?"

"I'm not telling you!" I took it from his hands and put my password in it. "Here" I gave it back to him to browse on.

He gave it back to me and I turned it off. And before I knew it he was in front of me with his lips pressed against mine with force that I never thought that he would give me. He took my kindle and dropped it on the floor and started pushing me back and laid me down on my bed and was on his hands and knees over top of me. I snaked my hands into his hair and kissed him back.

I put my hands at the collar of his shirt and started to pull up on it. When I realized that that wasn't gunna help anything I put my hands at the bottom of his shirt and started to pull up rubbing his stomach in the process. I was surprised when he let me take it off. When his shirt was off he reached at the bottom of my shirt and started to pull up. He got it off then went for my pants. He unfastened them and pulled them down keeping my underwear on and wrapped his hands around my waist. I took his pants off as he was taking my bra off.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked taking his lips off mine but keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes. I've never been more sure in my life." I said nodding my head.

He leaned his head forward and kissed me again pulling my underwear off then moved his lips to the top of my chest with his eyes in my neck. He pulled his eyes away enough and looked down my body.

"This is what real beauty looks like." He said making me blush.

I pulled his head back to my face and kissed him as I pulled his underwear down and sneaked a peek at him. Now that was what real beauty looked like. He rolled over so that I was on top of him. We continued from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update! I've been so busy lately but I got it up now! Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

I woke up to cold fingers tracing my back. I kept my eyes closed trying to enjoy the moment.

I couldn't believe what happened last night. I had had sex with Edward! I never thought I would experience sex with him. It was the most amazing night ever.

I thought back to last night. The feel of his hands caressing my breasts, him thrusting into me, and all the pleasure he had given me. I just hoped that I gave him as much pleasure as he gave me. I didn't really do much except try to hold him closer and open my legs further.

"I know you're awake Bella," My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice.

I smiled and opened my eyes only to find his eyes closed. I sat up on my elbow and just stared at him. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards mine.

"You tricked me." I said.

"How did I trick you? I just did what I wanted to show you." He said as he turned his head and looked at the ceiling.

"And what did you want to show me?" I said with a laugh.

He looked back into my eyes and said with so much love, "How much I love you."

My eyes started to water and I leaned in and crushed my lips to his. He rolled on top of me and wrapped his arms around me and we started to have sex again but then he had to ruin it all and pull away and stop me from continuing further. When he looked at me I pouted sticking my lower lip out a little.

"Calm down Bella but we have to get up sooner or later." He hovered over me on his hands and knees.

"Well I choose later then." I pulled his head back down and my lips met his half way. But the kiss was shortened by him pulling away again. "Will you stop pulling away?" I half-yelled at him.

"We can continue some other time. Okay?" He said raising his eyebrows. He got up and I pulled the blankets over my body too embarrassed about my body and because I didn't realize how cold it was until he got up. I rolled over so that I was laying on my stomach and moaned shoving my face into the pillow.

I felt Edward lean over me and kiss my head. "Come on Bella." He encouraged, "Get dressed. I'll be downstairs getting you something to eat okay?"

"Fine." I said defeated. I heard the door close and I turned to find me alone in the room.

I got up and put on jeans, a blue shirt and brushed my hair to a point where it didn't have knots all in it. I walked down the stairs to smell eggs, ham, and cheese. I found Edward in the kitchen and went to stand next to him and found that he was making me an omelet.

"Looks and smells good." I smiled at him and went to sit down at the table.

"Well that's good." He put the omelet on a plate and put it in front of me and handed me a fork.

"Thanks." I said as I started eating it. It was actually pretty good for someone who didn't eat.

We sat in silence as I ate and he just watched me. When I was finished he took care of my plate. "So what are we gunna do today?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I know. We're gunna spend the day with my family." He said standing up.

"Okay," I agreed, "Let me just run upstairs and grab my shoes real quick."

"Alright I'll wait by the car." He started towards the car.

I ran upstairs and put some converse on and grabbed a jacket then hurried outside to meet Edward by the open door of the passenger side of the car.

When I got in the car we drove in silence to his house. We walked in the house and I was suddenly embraced by an excited Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice encircled me in a bone crushing hug. I started to stop breathing until she let go.

"Oh my goodness Bella! It's been so long since we've seen each other." She pulled away and squeezed my shoulders.

"Hi Alice. I haven't seen you since the night at the club."

"Yeah but we didn't actually talk to each other then."

"That's true." I said, " It's good to see you Alice." I said hugging her again.

When we pulled away again, I looked around and noticed that Edward had disappeared. Alice took me by the arm and pulled me into the living room where everyone else was. Emmett was the first one to come over to me and hug me into another bone crushing bear hug.

"Don't break her." Edward said from across the room.

"She's precious cargo." Esme said.

"Hi. Esme." I said pulling away from Emmett and going over to hug her.

I greeted everyone else in the family, it came time to greet Rosalie.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Hey." I said.

"Hey Bella," She replied. Then, unexpectedly, she pulled me into a hug. The hug wasn't as tight as the others but it was tight. When she let me go she just went upstairs. We all just watch her and then when she was in her room, we all just started talking and the Cullen's about what has been happening since they left town leaving out about the drugs and drinking with Jacob.

"Oh my goodness Bella, you have to spend the night here at least for tonight!" Alice screamed when it started getting close to midnight.

"Alice," I said, "I don't have any clothes or anything else that I need to spend the night."

"Well I'm pretty sure Alice is going to have more than what you need." Emmett said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes I do actually so just please Bella?" Alice asked jumping out of the chair she was sitting in."

"Oh alright. I'll stay."

"Yay!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into her bedroom.

I had a bad feeling about this one.

* * *

**I know this was short I'm so sorry! School just started and I'm in an advanced class and it's hard at times plus I do a sport everyday after school and this is pretty much the only free time I've had in a while so sorry!**

**Plus in case you were wondering this story isn't going to just be all about their wonderful times back together after Bella's bad times. Something is going to happen and hopefully I can get my updates up sooner. Sorry about the delay!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice took me into her bathroom and immediately started going through all the clothes she had.

"Alice is this really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes it is Bella. I want you to look nice for tonight." She said turning around to look at me.

"Why? I'm going to bed not on a date."

"You can at least still look nice and presentable for Edward." She came out of the closet and placed some black lacy lingerie in front of me.

"Um no Alice!" I scream at her. "I am not wearing that."

"Why not?" She said chuckling a little. "It's just gunna be him seeing you in it."

"I don't care I'm not wearing it."

Somehow after 10 minutes of fighting, she somehow got it on me. After I got dressed, I went into Edward's room hoping that he would decide not to come in here and see me. I don't know why I was so nervous for him to see me in this but I was. I mean, he had already seen me naked before so this skimpy outfit shouldn't make me nervous. But it was already too late when he walked in the room.

"Wow." He said when he saw me.

"I feel like a slut wearing this." I said laughing looking down.

"Well you don't." He said coming over to sit next to me. "You never do." He wrapped his arm around my back and kissed my hair.

"I hope so." I looked up and crushed my lips to his. He responded immediately.

I turned so that I was in front of him with my legs wrapped around his back and hands around his neck. He pulled u back so that our heads were against the pillows. I started to try to unbutton his shirt but the next thing I knew was that my hands were being pulled away and Edward was on top of me looking at me.

"Maybe it would be better if we had fewer ears on us." He said then looked toward the door.

"Yeah I guess so." I agreed laughing.

He lay down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He started to hum my lullaby making me tired and eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

**What did you guys think? R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I know that I haven't updated in a while because of school stuff but since the hurricane is here, I can update now. Enjoy!**

* * *

****The next few months went by really fast. Me and Edward lived our lives as normal as we could. He usually would spend the night at my house and I sometimes would be at his. Alice and I reconnected again and she would take me out on her shopping trips still.

I was out at Starbucks one day when I saw Jacob come through the door. He immediately saw me and walked up to me and grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"Where the hell have you been?" He hissed. He was lucky that we were the only ones here and the employees were in the back.

"Places that even you could never take me to," I tried to brake loose from his grasp. "Please Jake, can we just try to have no violence in our relationship? That's all I ever wanted." He considers for a minute.

"Fine," He lets go of my shirt. "But only if you promise to never leave me."

"I promise." Obviously he didn't understand that we could only be friends but I would brake that news to him later.

For the rest of the afternoon we hung out in Starbucks and then went to the movies and the mall. Truthfully, it was the most fun I had ever had with him.

Later when I went home I could tell that Edward was worried sick.

"Where have you been Bella?" He rushed over to me shaking my shoulders.

"Sorry I tried to call you but my phone died and I had no other way of getting in touch with you. I would've asked Jake to give me his phone but he didn't even bring his and-"

"Wait what?" He cut me off.

"What?" I asked even though I knew he was gunna be mad that I was with Jacob.

"Who were you with?" Uh-oh.

"Jacob."

"Why? You know he's a bad influence on you! You know what he did to you to ruin you!" He stepped back.

"Hey he didn't ruin me ok? Yeah he made me do drugs and made me drink and a whole bunch of other stuff but he didn't ruin me. He never got me pregnant." I knew where this was turning and it wasn't anywhere good. "But he was there for me when you weren't!" Ok I wish I had never said that.

"He turned you into a drug addict!" He yelled, "You don't realize how close you possibly died when you were with him!"

"Says the person that almost made me kill myself." That made him go off.

"I left so that you could find someone good for you! Not someone that got you on drugs and drinking and ruining your life!" I don't think that I've ever heard anyone yell louder than he was right now. Not even Jacob.

"Fine," I said with tears in my eyes, "Then I'll just go so that you don't have to deal with me anymore." My voice got really quiet and then I turned and ran out the door noticing it had started to rain. I jumped in my truck and drove away to a place I didn't know where.

It hurt more than anything to have your heart broken by someone who you loved more than anything in the world. I seriously felt like someone had ripped my heart out and I just wanted to die. I never thought I would ever hear Edward yell like that especially to me.

I drove until I found myself at Jacob's place. I don't know why I'm here but I guess that it's for a reason.

I went up to his door but before I could knock there is Jacob hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. "Jake," I gasp, "Can't breathe."

"Sorry," He sad letting go pulling me in the house. "What are you doing here?"

I tell him everything about Edward yelling at me and told him how he practically said that I don't know how to take care of myself.

"Oh my goodness Bella," He pulled me into a passionate hug comforting me. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." I said pushing him away. "I just need a place to stay for a while."

"Stay here then."

**(A/N: If you don't like lemons then don't read until next authors note)**

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with everything I had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my back. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom gently laying me down. He started to take my shirt off and this time I let him. He reached behind me and unclipped my bra and threw it across the room. I grabbed his shirt and pulled his shirt off and caressed his rock hard abs enjoying them. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them and my underwear down in one swift movement. He put his hands on my breasts and started massaging them making my nipples harden. I pulled his pants down with his underwear and wrapped my arms around his back. Our kiss never broke until he moved down and started sucking on my right nipple.

He moaned and groaned and I joined in with him. He placed kisses alone my breasts and made his way up against my neck and jaw line and then back to my lips. We still had yet to actually connect with each other and I yearned for it to happen.

He pushed down on me so that we were connected and it gave me absolute pleasure. I opened my legs further and further apart and he pumped harder and harder and harder and it felt amazing. I started to moan and it felt so good.

"You enjoying yourself babe?" He asked and all I could do is moan again. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

"Just push harder and faster!" I said.

"Will do." He obeyed my commands.

He pulled in and out as fast as he could and I knew my orgasm was on its way. I felt his warm juices go inside me and mixed with mine. I could feel his member fully inside me now. He lowered himself so that my breasts were in front of his face and then he stuck my entire left breast in his mouth sucking on it. I could feel my nipples harden and he licked the nipple that was in his mouth. He reached his hand down to my opening and thrust two of his fingers inside me curling them. I screamed out with pleasure and then he pulled out and put his mouth back on mine and his member back into my opening.

Our tongues danced with each other more than they ever had before. After another hour of sweet sex, we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

**(A/N: Ok if you didn't read that last part it's safe now.)**

****The next morning a woke up to me in an empty bed. I wondered where Jacob went.

I got up and got dressed and went looking for Jake and found him outside smoking a joint.

"Hey," He greeted when he saw me blowing out a whiff of smoke.

"Hey," I reply, "Let me have some." I say as I take the joint from his hand and take it in really deep for I had missed the sensation these things gave me.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

****After Bella left I knew I had to follow her and apologize.

I jumped in my car and drove off following her scent to the reservation. When I got there I saw my worst nightmare. Bella and Jacob making out together. I kept my distance from where they were so that Jacob wouldn't call for his werewolf puppies to come get me.

I saw him carry her in the house and he started to take her shirt off but she actually let him this time. They got the rest of their clothes off and started moving in sync.

I had to turn away. I couldn't watch this pain. But I wanted to stop them right this second. But I didn't have the guts to do so. So I had my back to them and just listened to their moans that I used to give Bella.

The next morning Jacob came outside with a joint and started smoking. 5 minutes later, Bella comes outside and is greeted by Jacob. "Hey." He said.

"Hey," she replied, "let me have some." She took the joint and inhaled it like she would never pull away from it.

I turn and drive home surprised that the wolves hadn't caught me.

I pull into the driveway to find Alice outside waiting.

"Where's Bella?" She asked, "I haven't seen her all day and now you look really bummed and she's not with you."

"She's with Jacob," I tell her knowing the rest of the family is listening. "She's not coming back. If you want to see her then go to Jacob's house."

I walk inside to be encountered by thoughts of sympathy and apologies.

I walk up the stairs with my head hanging low and plop down on the bed that me and Bella used to make love on.

**BPOV**

The week went by fast for me. I started staying at Jake's house and every night would be an adventure. I loved it. Not having to see Edward or having to stand him hovering me all the time. With Jake, I didn't have to worry about hovering. He knew I would never go back to Edward because I had nothing nice to say about him anymore. He broke me. He yelled at me. He was to protective. Jake was too but he wasn't always so nasty and negative about me being alone.

The last night of the week was the only night me and Jake had not had sex. Both of us were so worn out and tired that we just decided that we would take a break tonight. The bed was small which was something to get used to since I had always been in a queen sized bed with Edward. Wait. I'm not supposed to be thinking about him anymore. I need to forget about Edward and not think about him anymore.

I woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. The dream had consisted of me getting pregnant with Jacob's child and dying during child birth. I had not noticed I sat up and was panting covered with sweat when Jacob sat up beside me.

"Bella baby, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I tried to convince him. "Just a bad dream that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Tell me." He said rubbing my arm kissing my shoulder. "Tell me."

"It was just me dying during child birth from all the pain." I said ashamed.

"Baby," He said comfortably, "You're not gunna die during child birth. You're not even pregnant." He looked up at me. "Right?"

"I haven't had any side-effects so I don't think so."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Now come on, let's go back to sleep."

"Ok." He pulled me back down and I rested my head on his shoulder drifting off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I wanna say I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been distracted by some things lately. I also wanna say sorry for the short chapters as well. I honestly don't do it on purpose. The only reason they are so short is because I've usually been a little rushed while writing them. I'll try to make this one a little longer if I can. I also want to thank everyone who has updated so far. You guys really inspire me and make me feel good.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

_1 years later_

__**BPOV**

****It's been a year now and me and Jacob started to have a good life together. At lease almost.

The first few months had been amazing but then we learned that I was pregnant.

_I had just come out of the bathroom from taking the test and learned that it was positive._

_"Bella," Jacob said when he saw me come out of the bathroom. "what were you doing in there?" he came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders._

_"Jacob," I started knowing that he didn't want kids, "I'm pregnant." I looked up into his eyes. They looked mad with fiery fury. _

_"What?" He asked clearly mad._

_"I'm pregnant," I knew that he had heard me the first time and he just wanted to know whether or not I was being serious._

_He closed his eyes and turned around running his hands through his hair. He turned to look at me again. "When your appointment to get the abortion?" I was actually a bit offended that he asked that question. "You are getting an abortion, right?" his eyes widened._

_"No," I answered, "I'm not getting an abortion, Jacob. How could you even think about that?" I put my hands around my stomach in a protective way._

_"You're not keeping that child while we're still together." He said furiously._

_"Then I guess we aren't together anymore." I turned and walked toward our room and started packing my things. When I walked back to where Jacob was, I noticed he hadn't moved. As I walked passed him, he grabbed my hand._

_"Wait Bella," He said. It took him a while to answer again. "Farewell." He let me go._

_"Goodbye Jacob." I said before I walked out the door and into my car. _

_I drove, and drove, and drove until the clock read midnight. I found a close hotel and parked in the parking lot hoping to get a room for the night and then keep moving in the morning. _

_I walked up to the lady at the front desk and thankfully I got a room. I grabbed the stuff I would need for the night and went up to my room._

__The happy ending I was expecting never came after that night. I was hoping to move on from Jacob and start fresh but once my baby bump started showing, not one guy would come near me unless they had to.

At the current moment, I lived in Seattle with my beautiful baby boy, Mason. He was only 3 months old at the moment and even though he does keep me up at night having to have his diaper changed or he was hungry, I still loved him more than anything in my life. I just wish he would have a father to grow up with. But since Jacob didn't want anything to deal with him, he won't have a father, only a mother. Now he won't have someone to look up to or someone to talk to him about guy stuff, except for friends, or have any father-son time.

I was interrupted by Mason screaming from the nursery. I get up out of bed to go take care of him. I learn he has a dirty diaper and change it. That's another bad thing. I'm gunna be the only one that takes care of him. No one else to take my spot from changing him or feeding him. Just me and me alone. I guess I kinda deserve it though. From all the things I've done. Leaving Edward just so that someone else can knock me up and then just ending up having to take care of our child alone. I don't even have a job either. I just get money from child support from Jacob.

After I get Mason back to sleep I figured I'd better get some sleep myself.

**EPOV**

It's been 1 year. 1 year. This has been the worst year ever knowing that Bella was with Jacob. That hideous beast. I was having a hard time deciding who was the bigger monster here: me or Jacob. Today I was actually going to try to move on from Bella. I went to the park to try to find someone to move on with.

I saw a lot of girls at the park but they were all with their boyfriends or a big group of friends. I wanted them alone to approach them. I saw one girl that was with a little boy that couldn't be older than a few months. I walk over to them and notice something strangely odd about her.

"Bella?" I asked. I thought maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me but then again, this girl had Bella's scent, looks (from the back of the head), and I couldn't read her mind.

She turned around to look at me. "Edward?"

* * *

**How was that? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

****I turned to see Edward. I couldn't believe that he was here. I didn't know what to say. I had wanted him back in my life for so long, but yet at the same time I didn't. He had been trying to protect me that one time when he was so panicked, but maybe I did go a little overboard when I went to Jacob's and slept with him.

"Edward?"

"Hello Bella." He said eyeing my son. "Who's this?" he crouched down beside Mason.

"Mason." I said. "He's 3 months."

"Is he the father?" He asked looking down not looking forward for the answer.

"Yeah." I said disappointed.

"Where is he?" Edward looked up at me.

"We aren't together anymore." Now was the time to be disappointed.

"Since when?"

"Since I found out I was pregnant. Once I told him about it he tried to tell me to get an abortion and I refused. I couldn't kill this baby." I looked down dodging eye contact. It was a good 5 minutes before we spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella." He took my hand in his.

"For what?" I looked up into his eyes mine watering. "I don't deserve your apologies. I've done terrible things in life. I don't even deserve to have Mason." The tears spilled over. I felt Edward's cold stone hand wiping them away.

"It's not your fault Bella. You have been through a lot in your life. Don't beat yourself up."

I understood where he was coming from but I did deserve to be beaten up. I know I probably shouldn't be thinking like that but that's all I can think about half the time. Is how much I have messed up. I sometimes even think about putting Mason up for adoption and letting him have a life experience with both parents. Even if they aren't his real parents.

"Come on," Edward said standing up pulling me with him. "I am going to take you out and you're gunna have some fun without having to worry about Mason."

"You don't have to Edward," I tried to force him. "not if you don't want to."

"But I do want to."

He pulled me up and started walking me to the parking lot. "Where are you parked?" He asked me.

Oh no. I didn't want him to know that I didn't have a car anymore. I had to sell it to get some money. Yeah Jacob sends me a good amount of money every once and a while but I didn't want that to be the only place I got money from. "I uh..." I stuttered. "I don't have a car anymore. I sold it to get money."

He looked down at me and I turned my head around ashamed. "Don't act like that Bella. It's ok if you don't," he put his hands on each side of my head and turned it so that I was looking at him. "I understand why you did."

I shook my head and followed him to his car. Once we got in he pulled out of the parking lot with Mason on my lap since we didn't have a car seat.

"So how do you get around if you don't have a car?" He asked looking at me.

"I walk."

"You walk everywhere you go?" He sounded surprised.

"Why do seem so surprised? How else do you expect me to go places?" I admit I was being snappy but it just sort of came out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just never expected you to be one that walked around everywhere."

"No I'm sorry Edward," I said. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I've just had a long day." I looked down at Mason who was bouncing in my lap looking out the window.

"It's ok Bella," He said, "I understand." But he didn't. He just didn't. He doesn't understand what it's like not knowing whether or not I'm gunna lose my son.

We pulled into a driveway which I assumed was his. "Edward," He looked at me. "How are you gunna take me out if we don't have anyone to take care of Mason?"

"The answer to your question is at the front door." He pointed forward and I saw Alice jumping up and down squealing. She ran over to the car, opened the door, and embraced me in a hug.

"Alice," I said barely breathing, "I have a child in my arms you know."

"Oh sorry." She pulled away looking at Mason. I handed him over to her and got out of the car. She led me inside Edward behind me. Once inside I was engulfed in hugs from the rest of their family. We said our hellos and Edward asked Esme if she could watch Mason tonight. She said yes and Alice dragged me up to her room.

"I am going to make you look so good tonight that you will never look better!" She started putting make up on me and then chose which clothes I was going to wear. Once she was done an hour later, she finally let me look in the mirror. I have to admit, I did look pretty good. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress that stopped about mid thigh and black heels. My hair was curled a bit at the ends and my make up was little but sexy.

I walked downstairs to see a very casual looking Edward. Man I had missed his body. "Wow Bella," He said when he saw me. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," I said blushing. "You look good too." When I came up next to him, he kissed my cheek. Now that I was not expecting. I knew I was red in the face and turned my head away.

"I've missed that blush of yours." He said. He led me outside to the car and opened the door for me.

"Are you sure Mason's gunna be ok?" I asked when he got in the car. "I don't want Esme to have to deal with him if he isn't going to be ok."

"Don't worry Bella," He said. "Mason will be alright. Do you not trust Esme with him?" He looked my way.

"It's not that I don't trust her it's just that I don't want her to be stressed with him."

"She wants to watch over him Bella. She hasn't had a baby to watch over for a long time," He looked back at the road. "Besides, you need to stop worrying about him and just try to have fun tonight. Please?"

"Fine," I finally said.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way. Edward stopped in front of the forest and turned the engine off. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

"No we're not," He said. "You probably just don't recognize it in the dark." He took my hand and we walked what felt like forever. Finally, I saw where he was taking me.

"Edward," I said stopping.

"Yes?" He asked with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

He pulled me through the last few trees and it revealed our meadow. I had missed this meadow ever since I left. He came up next to me and I turned and before I knew it, I was kissing him. We were kissing for what might have been 15 minutes before he broke away. "Bella," he was panting. "Don't you think you should eat first? Before we get there?"

"Fine." I said turning my head to see the table sitting there with food on it. We went to sit down and as I ate, we caught up with each other and laughed at each other's jokes. Towards the end, we started talking about Mason and how I've been taking care of him.

"Is it hard doing it all on your own?" He asks.

"Of course it is. I don't have a job, I don't have a car, he doesn't have any food for me to feed him with half the time, and the only way I get money is through child support." I put my fork down indicating I was finished eating.

"I could help you you know." He offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Edward." I started to protest but he cut me off.

"I want to do it Bella," He reached over the table to take my hand. "I want you and Mason to have a good home to live in. I want you both to be able to have 3 meals everyday. You don't have to ask me to do anything, I'm volunteering."

I started crying and put my hand over my face to cover it up. I felt Edward's hand leave mine and his arms come around me holding me. "Shh Bella," He tried to calm me down. "I'll help you."

"You don't get it Edward," I sobbed.

"Then explain to me Bella," He pleaded. "Tell me what exactly what's going on right now."

It took me a while to answer. I didn't know if I wanted him to know. What could he do? No matter what happens, it's still going to happen and when it does, I don't know what's gunna happen and I'm not sure if I wanna find out. No matter how many times Edward told me that he was going to help me, he never could.

"Edward," I started. "No matter if I get a job by next Wednesday or not," I pause. "The government is going to take Mason away from me to give up for adoption."

* * *

**So how was it? I tried to make it longer since I have a lot of free time on my hands right now. I'm probably not going to be able to update any of my stories tomorrow because first off: it's Christmas Eve and second off: it's my BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

When Bella told me that she was going to get Mason taken away from her, I felt so sorry. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have that happen to me.

I took her face in my hands and and made her look up at me. "Bella," I said looking deep into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "No matter what it takes, I will make sure that you will keep him."

"Edward," She said. "They said that no matter what, they will take him away."

"I don't care," I said determined. "I will make sure that they know that they will not be taking that baby."

"Thank you." More tears came down her cheeks.

"Don't thank me yet." We both chuckled. "Come on. Let's get back home." I grabbed her hand and we started back to the house. "Carlisle! Alice!" I yelled. Rosalie and Esme took Bella to the kitchen to see Mason. When Carlisle and Alice got to me I turned to Alice. "Did you know about the government taking Mason away next Wednesday?" I asked her immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Carlisle said holding his hands up. "Mason is being taken away from Bella?"

"Yes to both questions."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I urged her to answer.

"Because I figured Bella would want to tell everyone." She looked mad. "Just be glad you guys found out now instead of when they came to the door asking for Mason and his things."

"You still should've told us." Carlisle said. "We could've fixed this by now."

"I know but we still have a little over a week. That's plenty of time. Plus I already had a vision of her getting a letter saying that they weren't going to take him. So everything is going to be alright."

"It better turn out that way." I spit at her.

"It will Edward. Now just go online and look up the address of the place you need to go to and convince them that Bella and Mason do live in a livable house."

"But they don't Alice. They live in an apartment that clearly used to belong to a hobo and they don't have a lot of money either except through child support and that sometimes can't even buy food, clothes, or air conditioning."

"They have all the food, clothes, and air conditioning now because I convinced Bella while she was getting dressed to move in with us."

"You did what!" I tried to keep my voice down. "You did that? I couldn't even do that no matter how many times I tried to convince her."

"That's because you don't have the magic touch." She clicked her tongue and walked the opposite way. Me and Carlisle exchanged looks.

"Well I'm going to go get that address." I started to walk to the computer room.

"I'm going to see what Esme is doing."

**BPOV**

Today was the day. The day that Mason would be taken away from me. I was spending my last moments with my baby boy by playing with him long past my extent. Usually I would make him settle down after so long of playing but today I was letting him play more than ever. We had gotten all my clothes and Mason's clothes from our Seattle apartment since I had finally given in to moving in with the Cullen's. Edward was sitting next to me playing with Mason when the door bell rang. I shot my head up looking worried.

"It'll be ok Bella." Edward assured me looking me in the eyes. "Go answer the door."

I looked back at the front door not wanting to answer it. "Can you?" I looked back at Edward pleading him to go answer instead of me.

"Trust me Bella." He put his hands on each side of my face.

"Ok." I got up and opened the door. There was a lady in a business uniform.

"Bella Swan?" The lady asked.

"That is me." I asked trying not to seem upset.

"I am here for Mason." She said sternly.

"I'll go get him." I said tears running down my face. I went over to where Edward was standing with Mason in his hands. I took him from his arms and grabbed the baby bag and the other bag that had Mason's other things in it. I went to the front door where the lady was waiting.

"Bring him and his things to the car please." I walked over to the car while Edward waited by the front door. I was putting Mason in the car seat that was there for him when a red car pulled into the driveway. Edward walked over to stand behind me rubbing my arms.

A man in a black suit got out of the car. "Wait!" he yelled holding a piece of paper up. He ran over to us handing the lady the paper. "You can't take this child away from his mother." We were all confused. I looked up at Edward who smiled down at me.

"What did you do?" I whispered to him. He just put his finger up to his mouth signaling me to be quiet.

"Watch." He ushered.

I turned back to the business people. They were arguing over what was written on the paper.

"It is too late to show me this!" She yelled.

"Too bad! You don't have any right to take this child away and that's final!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was possibly going to be able to keep Mason.

"You can't keep me from taking this child away. This mother is not eligible or reliable enough to take care of a child."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I am a great mother and you don't get to say otherwise. I have never cared for anyone more than I do Mason. Yeah maybe I haven't been able to always give him a meal or clean clothes or a warm bed but I still care for him more than anything." I wasn't going to let this lady say whatever she wants about me or especially Mason. I was about to go over there and punch her if it weren't for Edward who held me back.

"Don't start a fight Bella," He whispered in my ear. "You're better than that."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear." I looked at her in confusion and so did the other guy that was there with us. "Out of all my years of having to take children from their mother's or father's, I have never had one person who stands up for their child." She walked over to where Mason was in the car seat and took him out of it. She handed him back to me. "Here." She said. "Take him. And keep him. I just wanted to see if you really wanted to keep him." She got back in her car and drove off.

"Well," The other man said. "My work here is done. I better get going." He drove off.

I turned to look up at Edward. "Did you do all this for me?" I asked him.

He looked around for a second then back to me. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Why?" I smiled shaking my head.

"Because I didn't want you to go into a great depression because your son was taken away. And also I thought about it, put myself in your shoes, and I did what I would want someone to do to me. So I did." He looked into my eyes and bent down to kiss my lips. We stood there for a while with Mason in my arms and his two other bags at our feet. He broke the kiss, "Come on. Let's go inside now."

We went inside and I put Mason down for his nap. When he finally fell asleep, Edward came in and started kissing my neck. I turned around and kissed his lips. Our kissing started to get more serious and it eventually turned into us not having any clothes on and in the bed in his room.

The next morning I woke up alone. I looked around the room to see Edward fully clothed and looking through one of my bags. Then I realized which bag he was looking through and what pocket.

"Edward." I said sitting up looking at him. He turned around.

"What is this and what is it doing in your bag Bella?" He asked holding up my stash of cocaine.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok everybody, please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I just haven't had any motivation lately. Also, if you guys have read my story Will You Remember?, can you please give me some ideas of what to have happen next in it? I just have no idea what to do with it. But please do bare with me and my updating. School has been so annoying lately. Since school is also almost over, I will be updating a lot more. ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I got up from the bed because I smelled something that reeked of drugs. Maybe it was just leftover from when Bella did drugs. If it was, then she wouldn't have a problem with me looking through her bag. I opened one of the front pockets and pulled out a plastic bag. I just looked at it. I couldn't believe it. There was cocaine in the bag. That's what I was smelling. I thought Bella was off the drugs, but I guess not. I closed my eyes in disbelief.

"Edward?" I heard Bella say my name. I turned around.

"What is this and what is it doing in your bag Bella?" I asked, holding up the bag of cocaine.

"Edward," She stuttered, "I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." Her eyes started to water up.

"Sorry isn't going to do it Bella," I snapped standing up. I just looked at her.

"What am I supposed to say then, Edward?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"How about why you even have this in the first place?" I threw the cocaine at her and it landed in her lap.

"My son was possibly going to be taken from me Edward," She threw her legs over the bed and grabbed the robe that was on the floor, putting it on and standing up, walking over to me. "It was the only thing that knocked me out for a while so that I didn't have to deal with reality,"

"So," I started, "you get back on the drugs, to get away from reality for a while, when Social Security was going to check to make sure that you weren't on drugs? What the hell, Bella? Do you realize what you're doing to your body? How do you breast feed Mason? If you do, then don't you realize what you're doing to him? Don't you wanna keep him alive and healthy? If you do, then this isn't doing it Bella. You're ruining his life. If you want what's best for him, you would give him up for adoption, because you aren't what's best for him." My voice got higher the more I talked.

"Okay," She said looking down, "I'll let Esme take care of him. I'll just get out of your hair and let you get with somebody worth your time," Tears were cascading down her cheeks. She really did look heart broken. I started to regret saying all those things. Maybe she was starting to get her life back together, and I just broke it all over again? I shouldn't have been so hard.

She grabbed all her bags, leaving the cocaine behind. She walked in the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later fully dressed. She walked out of the room and into Mason's room. She looked at him and then rubbed his back, then bent down to kiss his head. "Goodbye Mason," she said to him, "I'm sorry, but it's the right thing to do." She walked out the house, and drove off.

* * *

**Ok I know this is a bit short for a really late update, but I didn't really plan for a lot of things to happen in this chapter. I'm not sure whether or not to do a sequel to this either. If I did, it would be about Bella and her journey to get help. And maybe if I'm nice enough, and if you guys think she deserves it, she might even see Mason again. Just let me know! **

**REVIEW! It means the world to me:)**


End file.
